


Smile

by rodenn



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodenn/pseuds/rodenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves the way he smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Stiles loves the way he smiles.

Derek’s smile was a rare sight, even after years of being together. The younger boy takes those moments and runs with it, not wanting to miss a thing. Stiles loves Derek’s bunny teeth, the way his eyes shine brighter, the way his head will tilt down, sometimes.

The rare smile that Stiles loves oh so much is reserved for him, and him alone, or so Derek had said. He has also said Stiles should not get used to it being around so often, to which he held his word. No matter how hard Stiles tried, the smile only turned up every once in a while, pouts only made Derek roll his eyes. When he did smile, Stiles saw his whole world brighten up, whole world being Derek. When Derek smiles, Stiles can’t help but let out his own.


End file.
